


The Anti-hero and the Assassin

by msgrayson



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Black Widow (Comics), Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Under the Red Hood, redwidow
Genre: Bat Family, Crossover, F/M, Marvel Universe, Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgrayson/pseuds/msgrayson
Summary: Two people with different backgrounds and personalities find a common enemy.  Needing each other's skills they come together and form a unique team filled with violence, anger, and a bit of romance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original crossover of my two favorite characters in Marvel and DCU. I always felt like Black Widow and Red Hood would make an interesting couple. Criticism is appreciated. Hope you enjoy!

"Its about the next level. Smarter, faster, hotter, more in tune with changing crimes and changing times. But mostly I guess... this is about the revenge of one crazy man in a mask." - Jason Todd

Small white clouds formed as the assassin took small shallow breaths. Laying down on her stomach Natalia brought the sniper forward causing the light snow to fall out of her hair. 

" You have one chance at this, miss and I'll take your ass out too."

Rolling her eyes she removed the ear piece and set it down. After a few minutes of silence a shadow appeared in her peripheral, hoisting the gun in position she watched the vigilante come into focus through her scope. Red helmet, black jeans, and gloves to match, all coming together with a brown leather jacket. Letting a small smirk form on her lips she wanted to catch him by surprise so, she watched as he set up his rocket launcher. Pressing down on the trigger she watched as the bullet made impact with his helmet. 

"Bulletproof, should've known" she muttered to herself. 

"What the fuck?! Come out of the shadows! You're gonna buy me a new helmet asshole."

Standing tall Natalia made eye contact with Red Hood and slung the sniper against her shoulder. 

"You know Red I always find women like you extremely attractive, but I don't have time for this today. So why don't you go to the bar and wait for me? I'll buy you a few drinks."

Rolling her eyes the assassin tossed the sniper aside, and took out her berretas while flipping over the ledge. Now only a few feet away, guns ready they both stared each other down. 

"Well guess I wont be watching Supernatural tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story means so much to me so thank you for the kudos and taking the time to read! Ill be posting a new chapter a couple times a week. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it.

"Why does that not surprise me? So why don't you stay still and make this easier on both of us?"

As the last words hung in the air the anti-hero sprayed bullets in her direction. Feeling a small burn across her arm she cartwheeled away and landed on the edge of the roof. Quickly throwing knives towards him they embedded themselves into the chamber causing a small pop of smoke and a burst of heat against his palms. Dropping the guns instinctively, he raised his hands up. 

"Alright doll face I give up. You got me. Why don't you just put the bullet right here?"

Slowly taking the mask off the assassin noticed his smokey gray eyes, if anything could look past any kind of bullshit it would be those. The moment ended as soon as it began, feeling several hits in her back Natalia fell to her knees. Adrenaline pumping she quickly rolled away towards Red Hood. 

"I'm guessing they aren't with you?"

Natalia glared at him annoyed, he answered with a small smirk and pulled out another set of revolvers. 

"You wanna get rid of the audience? I was really enjoying our date." 

"Oh shut up."

Taking out her own pistols they both began shooting at the trained marksmen. A loud piercing noise filled her ear, rendering her motionless for a moment. A rough voice replaced the sound. 

"Nothing personal Widow but can't leave any witnesses. Thank you so much for taking care of that Red Hood problem."

"You know I'm coming for you Black Mask. Oh and before I forget, hes not dead."

Smiling at the last part she removed the earpiece and smashed it with her boot.

"I gotta say Red I haven't had a good time like this in awhile, but how about next time we just go out for steak and wine?"

Jason looked over at Black Widow and smiled widely. He noticed her movements were slowing down, the adrenaline was starting to subside. Punches that could have been avoided were being made, the overkill of movement and added pressure was making blood pool out. It was a surprise she hadn't bled out yet. Not noticing the masked men coming up behind her Natalia felt her arms being held and ribs being crushed against the mans steel toe boot. Helicopters began pouring down onto the scene signaling that the GCPD had arrived. 

"Fuck, hes gonna be coming around soon." 

Jason looked up at the sky for any sign of a black costumed vigilante. Turning on his heel Red Hood began running away, he looked over and saw Black Widow being kicked and punched already unconscious. 

"Come on just go, she was going to kill you."

Jason let out an exasperated sigh and went jogging over to the three guys hovering over. 

"Three tough guys beating up one unconscious chick. I gotta say boys this is a new low. Now I'm sure you've noticed the sea of blue coming around so why don't I take this redhead off your hands?"

Without waiting for an answer he shot each one in the kneecap. Tossing the gun to the side Jason looked over Natalia for any other injuries that might be life threatening. Cut lip, eye bruised shut, the bleeding from her gunshot wound was getting worse. Footsteps and shouts were getting closer as the GCPD stormed through the building. 

"Come on Red this is our cue. I'm gonna pick you up and it's gonna hurt."

Lifting her up he heard a small groan escape her lips and slung her over his shoulder. Starting to run towards the edge of the roof he jumped down into the fire escape. The landing caused the old platform to unhinge. Jason began falling towards the concrete, quickly taking out his grappling hook he shot it up the ledge. Grabbing Natalia a little tighter they swung to the edge of the crosswalk. GCPD and helicopters surround the area making the getaway time frame smaller. The Anti-hero spotted a car parked nearby, leaning Natalia against the door Jason used his knife to fiddle the lock open. Quickly opening the back door he placed Natalia down and moved back to the front seat. Punching the fuse box open he quickly grabbed two wires and twisted them together, the car rumbled to life. Jason fixed the rear view mirror and watched as the cops spread out onto the street looking for the two vigilantes. Stepping on the gas The Anti-hero made his way down the streets of Gotham towards his safe house wondering whether saving the life of a dangerous redhead was such a good idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some Russian in this chapter. All translations will be at the end of the chapter.

3 Months Earlier...

"And in today's news President Trump has finally..."

Natalia rolled her eyes and turned the volume down. 

"Этот человек будет разрушить эту страну"

Since distancing herself from the Avengers, Natalia has kept a low profile. Taking a few jobs here and there to keep herself busy. It was a struggle to keep things in her mind under control. Taking a small break from the hero life was not only recommended but ordered. Lost in her thoughts the vibration coming from the phone startled her. She looked at the caller ID and sighed. 

"You know eventually I'm going to stop answering." 

Saying the last part with a smile she heard him chuckle and sighed with relief. 

"Well one of us has to make sure you're eating and alive... Nat it's been six months you need to come back. Steve knows I'm lying, he's getting ready to send a team out to look for you. He's worried. We all are..." 

Bucky stayed quiet for a few moments. He knew where she was coming from. Eight months ago Red Room caught Natalia, brainwashed and tortured her. She was a part of the Soviet again. Natalia was seen kidnapping and murdering diplomats and their families. Anyone that got in the way of Russia's interests with the States was taken out. Natalia resumed her ballerina cover up making it easier for the Avengers to find her. She was the most beautiful ballerina he had ever seen. Her foot work was so graceful it seemed as if she was flying across the stage. Clint, Steve, and Bucky waited until the show was over to confront her, and she didn't recognize any of them. Feeling threatened Natalia was quick to attack them. He always appreciated her fighting style she was quick and deadly, yet there was always restraint. This time she had no boundaries, Natalia was a killing machine. His life was in the midst of being taking by her own hands when all of a sudden she snapped out of it. That was the first time Bucky or any of the Avengers has seen her cry. 

"Никто обвиняет вас за то, что произошло. Они сделали вещи вам, что мы только могли себе представить. Вы не можете держать себя holed где бы вы ни находились. Вам нужно вернуться. Пожалуйста Nat для меня."

"I hate when you speak Russian."

She heard him chuckle a bit. A second call came onto her line. It was a job. 

"Bucky? I gotta go... Stop calling me okay?"

Pressing the end call button she noticed the area code. 608. Gotham City .

"This is Black Widow."

"Hello Ms. Widow. My name is Ms. Li. I am Black Mask's assistant. We have a bit of a problem. Rumor has it you're the best person to talk to."

"What's the problem?"

"We know him by Red Hood. He's been interfering with business and its in our best interest to have him... put down."

"I need 25k upfront and 45k when the job is done."

Natalia heard Ms. Li speaking to another person after relaying the amounts, shouting filled the earpiece. Cuss words and crazy were dropped every ten seconds. 

"Okay we have a deal. We need the job done yesterday."

"You got it."

Natalia hung up the phone and opened up her laptop looking over the bank deposits she saw a recent one for the amount she asked for. Picking up her spear point knife the assassin began twirling it around her fingers. 

"Red Hood huh. Looks like your days are numbered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. That man will ruin this country.  
> 2\. No one blames you for what happened. They did things to you that we could only imagine. You can't keep yourself holed up wherever you are. You need to come back. Please Nat for me.


	4. Chapter 4

After a day of being unconscious Natalia had finally healed enough to become mobile. Opening her eyes she slowly scanned her surroundings. Her wrists and legs were bound with leather straps.The room was small enough, to house a few people. Noticing the red helmet sitting on the table Natalia began remembering the events of the previous night. Like any trained assassin Natalia was well prepared for situations like this. Bringing herself up into a sitting position she began shaking her head trying to get the bobby pin out. 

"Yea I wouldn't do that. You don't think I'm that stupid do you?" Every little gadget you had hidden I found it. Natalia Romanova known mark smith, Soviet Assassin, ballerina, and now Avenger. You've lead a very interesting life. It's flattering that Black Mask sought you out just to get rid of me. So tell me Red. How much is my head worth now? I'm very interested."

Natalia studied his expression and smiled.

"So you did your homework Jason Todd, but I have a question too. How does it feel being back from the dead?"

Jason showed no change in his expression. Brows furrowed, jaw showing strain, he wordlessly glared at the assassin. 

"You see I did my homework too. Found a few people that were more than willing to just spill their guts about you." 

Natalia had a small knack for getting under peoples skin. Her resources were limitless. If she had one power it would be to know anything about anyone. 

"You're full of surprises Red. Not even a handful of people know that."

Jumping off the table he took a butterfly knife out walked up to Natalia holding the silver blade against her cheek. 

"You have information on me I refuse to let get out so tell me Red.. why shouldn't I kill you?"

Natalia felt the cool steel against her cheek, and stared into Jason's eyes. 

"Do it Jason. It's about time someone punished me for my crimes. Делай, что больше никто не может."

Jason withdrew his knife and set it on the table. 

"I don't kill unless I have a reason too. I guess your little reports didn't cover that."

Jason looked over Natalia. Her bruises marked her porcelain skin, her red hair was a tangled mess, her left eye was still a bit shut from last nights kick to the face.

"Black Mask turned on you. I don't know if you remembered that, but it seems as if we have a common enemy."

"I would love nothing more than to see if I can make his mask bleed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Do what no one else could.


End file.
